


Huntress

by john_egbooty, Yandere_toybox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :))), Cottoncandy - Freeform, Demon Dave, Demon Dirk, Demon trolls, Demonstuck, F/F, Hunters Jade and jake, I hope you like it, I like ruining friendships, forshadowing, hunters jane and john, johns and daves friendship tho, mentions of the Condesce, not finished, witch Rose, witch roxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_egbooty/pseuds/john_egbooty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_toybox/pseuds/Yandere_toybox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jane decides to take John on his first hunting trip, as he's old enough. all is going well until they check out a mysterious noise in an alley, getting ambushed. Now Jane is stuck, presumably at the demons hide out, while John is who knows where, and they're going to do who-knows-what to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mischief and mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo I hope you like this first little chapter there's more to come!

It was a cold bitter night in the middle of autumn. Colored leaves scattered the ground and misty breaths filled the night, as feet scampered through the streets in a hurry.

Your name is Jane Crocker and you live in the small town of Sequim, Washington along with your little brother John. You can't say that everything in this town is completely normal here. But you also can't say that you don't love it here and what you do here.during the day you're one of the well known and best baker at the local bakery. At night you're a fierce and top of the line hunter of things that lurk the dark.

Tonight happens to be one of those nights but this one is special. Tonight is the night you take your little brother hunting for the first time! You're so hyped for this everything just has to go perfect! Everything your father has taught you is now coming right into play. Now that your father is departed, it's your turn to protect. You grab your rifle and sling it around your shoulder also packing a few knives just in case. Then grabbing a pistol and a few knives for John to use.

Once you're done with that, you go to johns room and give the door a knock."John?" You say softly as you knocked. "Yeah come in!" A reply came just loud enough to hear outside the door. You walk in and find John laying on his bed while one of those stupid nic cage movies play in the background on tv. You never understood why he likes them so much. "John are you ready to head out?" "Yeah just let me go get my shoes." He replies getting up heading for his shoes. "Okay great! Here's a pistol and two knives just in case you run out of bullets or get into close combat. John picked up the weapons and examed it for a moment replying with an 'okay'. You could see that John wasn't all to sure about this. "Hey..look at me." You say, "Everything is going to be fine don't be nervous." You give a warm hearted smile and a confidence booster. John smiled back as he but the knives in his pocket and the pistol in his gun holster. "Just stick with me and everything should be fine! But... If anything does happen, just call our relatives Jake and Jade they'll be happy to help." You try to be optimistic but anything could happen. John returns a nod then you both head out.

The streets are bare and the wind heavy. It's quiet and only street lamps light the darkness almost chilling to the skin. You've spent about thirty minutes searching for any signs of trouble yet non have popped up anywhere. It's strange maybe tonight you actually don't have to hunt for once? No, that's not it of course. I'm a near by alleyway rustling can be heard by a few garbage cans. Ah ha! Finally some action maybe this could be johns first successful hunt! You both look at each other and head nod heading towards the alley. You give a signal for John to stay back as you enter cautiously with your gun pointed at the garbage cans ready to shoot at any moment. You approach the trash cans and see that it's only a cat. You turn back facing John. "It's only a cat!" John nods. As you start heading back, you hear a voice that seemed like it belonged to a female say "get er' Dirky!" Soon you feel a swoosh of cold air right behind you. It's fast and your short hair flows. time seemed to slow. Then you can feel a presence behind you grabbing your arms with a tight grip and holding them in place so you can't move or grab any weapons. Across the alley johns just paralyzed in fear. It's obvious he doesn't know what to do.

The cat you've previously seen walks in front of you and the mysterious presence behind you. The cat released a cloud of smoke and it turned human? Well she looked human. This woman was pale skinned compares to yours. Her eyes a darkish pink and her hair short, blonde, a pink strip on her bangs. She was wearing a black dress, boots, and a weird black hat. Then it clicked. This girl was a witch. You sturggle against the unknown presence but it's no use. Whatever it is its strong and it has no attention of letting go. "Dirky what are we going to do with her?" Dirky? Is that the person who's holding onto you? "It's up to you what you want to do with this one Roxy." The person behind you spoke in a kinda deep monotone voice with a southern accent. Why would someone from the south be all the way up here in Washington? This girl who you've been informed is roxy eyes lit up with excitement. "I could use her for an experiment or turn her into one of my cats!" These words frightened you. Hell no any of this would happen to you. While she went on rambling, you took a risk and elbowed the side of the presence behind you and jerked your head up hitting the individuals jaw hard forcing them to let go. You swiftly turn pulling a sharply carved knife out facing the individual holding their side giving a low hiss. The man was very tall and had blonde styled up hair. He had shades but you could see a faint orange glow behind them. His out fit was black tank top, skinny jeans, and only colored boots. You take the knife and stabbed it straight into his side. He let out another hiss and swing his arm with an abondit amount of strength hitting you straight into one of the sides of the alley knocking your glasses off. Admence pain spreads from your back throughout your body throbbing. You hung your head feeling defeat coming.

Roxy came up to you and lifted your head looking deep into your eyes. Her dark pink eyes glee brightly. She raised her hand with some powder in her hand and said "sleep" then blew it in your face. The last thing you saw was John running away then passed out.


	2. Jane: Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere here I hope you like it this took me forever sorry

you wake up in a not well dim lit room on a small uncomfortable bed. Around you is a dresser, a metal table, and a door across the room. Everything else is just plain. No windows no nothing. You get up from your uncomfortable position and head for the door. As soon as you get up, a sharp pain springs through your body. You try to make a limpish walk to the door, only to fall to the ground mid way. Wow that hit to the wall must've done a real number on you. You notice the door knob rustle and turn. Shit someone's coming! You make a sheepish attempt to crawl back to the bed but it's to late whoever it is they're in. "Ah! So you're finally awake!" A familiar voice cooed behind you.

You turn to face the familiar voice. It's that witch again. Not to say you're joyed about this, but at least it's not that demon you stabbed the other night. Just the thought of seeing him again sends shivers up your spine. But not seeing him is futile after all, he's asorted with this witch. You have a lot of answers to find. "Erm why are you on though?" The witch said kinda confused, breaking you out of thought. "Wh-wha?" You stuttered looking up at her. "Why are you on the floor?" She asked once more. You looked down. Shit! Your still on the floor sitting there like an idiot! "Well uhm.. I just happen to like it down here. All comfy at least more comfy than the bed you put me in." You huffed and crossed your arms acting some what mad. "Chillax. Be happy you got a bed. The others wanted to tie you to a chair and mess with you all night." Those words kinda surprised you. Why would a monster give you sympathy? And others? How many others are there? Are they just like that demon you faced the other night? All these horrid thoughts started to flood your mind of what's going to happen to you. Roxy must've saw the look of panic on your face so she asked " are you okay?" You answered with "no, I'm in a living hell right now." Roxy simply just rolled her eyes and helped you back onto the rugged bed. You take a sharp inhale of breath wincing slightly sitting down.

"Okay.." Roxy sighed lightly. "How bout we play a game?" She looked over at you. "I have no attention of playing anything with you." You said crossing your arms. "You'll get some answers out of me~" Roxy said in a slightly teasing voice. You turn your head back facing her. "How do you play?" "Okay, I ask you a question. You give me an answer. Then you do the same. And repeat!" She replied smiling lightly. "Okay, you first then." "Alright Janey let's see... Who's that other boy that was with you the other night?" She asked. Does she mean John? Crap John! You almost forgot about him! Oh god, what is he doing now? Did he contact Jake and Jade yet? "Hello?" Roxy's voice broke your train of thought. "O-oh that's my brot- wait how do you know my name?" You asked confused. "Answer mine first then I'll answer yours." You were a little hesitant but after all it's only a matter of time before they find out anyways. "Well that boy was my brother John." "Oh John! Daves been playing with him for a while now," what. The. Actual. Fuck? How could you possibly not know about this?! When he said 'hanging with a friend' you never knew it was with a demon! So stupid. "Anyway, the reason I know your name is that you're up for High bounty. Meaning you're worth a lot of money in the demon community dead or alive. So me and dirk thought it would be better to get you alive rather than dead. Maybe we'll get more now." Wow. Just wow. She's acting like you're some kinda of rare monster worth a lot. But the real monsters are all right here. "Let's see what else... Do you have anymore in your group?" Hopefully by now, John has contacted Jake. She never said you couldn't lie. "No we're the only ones. What exactly are you planning to do with me?" "For right now ,meaning a few months, we're keeping you under our watch, while we try to raise the price of you. Then we'll ship you off to Condy and she'll have her way with you." "Oh.." Your voiced trailed off. Oh god please let you be saved. You're literally so fucking scared more then you've ever been And you've been close to death many times. "So anymore questions?" "No, I think that's enough for one day." "Okay awesome sauce! Since your going to be living here for a while, it only makes sense to meet everyone." Roxy said with a big smile. "No, I don't think that's really necessary." You reply not thrilled. "Non sense, it'll be fine!" Roxy than ran outside the room.

Roxy came back with the others. One being a familiar face. Dirk. Let's just say you two aren't on very good terms. The other two seeming to be complete strangers yo you. Both blonde one being a boy the other a girl. The boy is tall and landing wearing aviators and black skinny jeans. He has a straight face just like Dirk, they must be related. The girl is slightly shorter than the boy. Also being better dressed than the rest. "So you've Met dirty so here's rose and Dave!" Roxy exclaimed walking over putting her arms around your shoulders. This made you inch away a little. "And you all know this is janey!" "J-just Jane actually." You try to correct her quietly."yo"Dave said. "Hello" Rose said the same time as Dave. "Everyone make Janey feel at home while she's here." "No problem." Dave said with a grin. "Okay I'm making dinner so I'll be back later." Everyone then proceeded to walk out. Leaving you with your thoughts and only your thoughts.

You look around at you desolate room. This is finally your chance to look around and hopefully escape. You get up from the bed, your body still aching but not as bad as before. You decide to finally walk around the room. First you approach the wooden dresser and shuffle through the drawers. Of course there's nothing in there just empty space. You then proceeded to check out the room. Seeing the metal table, you decide to go for it. The table has an assortment of tools on it. There is a pair of pliers, a scalpel, a chip thing, some scissors, and a needle. Kinda dumb of them to leave it out where you can get it. Don't they know you could try to use this to escape? Wait.. Have they already used this on you or planning on to soon? Whatever it is you don't want to find out. You go up to a boarded up window next to the bed. You pull on one of the boards. The board is sturdy on there. Seems like you won't be seeing the outside for while. You soon sigh and take a seat on your bed thinking about John and a way out.

It's been about thirty minutes and Roxy comes in with a plate of food. "Alrighty, here's what you get Janey." She hands you the plate and a glass. On the plate there seems to be a sandwich and some Doritos complimented by a glass of apple juice. Not the most appetizing meal but still food. "Thanks I guess." "No problem" Roxy smiled and gave you a hug. This kinda surprised you so you didn't return the hug. She then released and waked out. You looked at your food and decided to dig in. You haven't ate all day. Something tasted a little funny but nothing that bad. After eating you felt really tired so you took your place on the bed. In a matter of seconds you fell asleep.

You wake up at 4 am and you can hear thundering and see faint lightning strikes through the boards. Other than that your room is completely dark. There are these two faint red dots glowing int the dark. To be honest this creeped you out a lot. You turn facing the wall. Suddenly a crack of thunder and a chuckle was heard. Then a pair of arms swinger around you. You tried screaming but only pitched silence came out. Suddenly you disappear out of your room in another basement looking type room. You struggle against the person holding around your abdomen. "What the hell?!" You continue to struggle. "Dave keep her still." You hear Dirk coming closer with the tools you've seen before. Oh what the fuck? They're gonna kill you.Yep, definitely gonna kill you. This is payback for stabbing him. He picks up the scalpel and cuts open the back of your neck. Soon taking the chip with the pliers and inserting it I'm as blood dripped down. Wait did he just put a microchip in you? They're going to track you even if you do escape. Dirk takes some string, a needle, and the scissors stitching up the back of your neck. "This way we'll know where you're are." Dirk said with a grin and his eyes flickering.

You are suddenly back in your too,. You felt the back of your neck sighing it's no use to escape or put up a fight anymore. It's time for you to give up. The only hope you have now is John and the others. You lay back on your bed and stare at your ceiling for the rest of the night.


	3. ==> Be John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now John Egbert and your life is spiraling downhill.

You are now John Egbert and holy shit you feel like you've just pissed your pants. Your sister was just kidnapped by a couple of savage monsters and you did absolutely nothing about it. What a coward. You right now are in your room under several layers of blankets. Every light in the house is on and every window and door is locked. You've been trying to relax for thirty minutes now but damn flash backs keep popping into your head. Tomorrow morning as soon as you get up you're going to call your cousins. They will help out and get your sister back. Tomorrow you also will be hanging with your "best bro" Dave. Maybe he'll get your mind off the incident while Jake and Jade make their way over. They're only a few hours away so it shouldn't take to long. You sigh clearing your mind and drifting off to sleep.

Your eyes open to pitch darkness except for a light not to far away. You decide to walk towards that light. You notice in the middle there's your sister sitting. Now you began to sprint towards the light and your sister. The only thing is the faster you run the further she and the light gets. Tears start to form as you collapse to the ground reaching out for her. Soon the light and Jane disappear leaving you in the darkness chocking back sobs. Then the crooked grin of the male demon flashes back in your head.

You wake up in a cold sweat realizing that was only a dream. A terrible terrible dream. Your body is aching but you can't explain the reason why. All you did was run last night nothing else well actually, that's more than the physical labor you usually do. You get up from your bed and get ready for the day. Jane usually makes breakfast but it seems you will be fending for yourself for a while. You make some cereal with a glass of juice. After eating, you decide it's time to call up your cousins and tell them to shimmy over. You grab the phone and dial up the number 682 733 8182 for you remember...the phone rings for a few seconds then someone finally picks up."Hello?" A familiar voice speaks from the phone. "Uhm...Jake I need you and Jade to come over as soon as possible it's important.." "Ah, John my dear boy! How are you doing and why must we assist you so fastly for?" "Let's just say I'm not doing as well as I should be..something happened to Jane and I really need you guys help with this." "Seems like a problem, may I ask what happened?" "I can't explain right now. Just please you and Jade come over as fast as you can." "Alright lad, be there in a jiffy!" You hear Jake say before you hang up and place the phone down.

Away from the depressing topic, as said before you're meeting your best bro Dave at the park today. Getting away from the drama for now should ease the mind right? You decide it's time to call Dave up and head over. You dial the number and wait for him to answer. The phone clicks and Daves voice projects from the phone "sup." "Hey Dave! I'm on my way to the park so hum yeah meet me there I guess!" "Yeah I'll be there see ya." The phone clicks once more and you put the phone in your pocket. 

When you finally make it to the park, Dave if already on a bench waiting for you. He's always here first no matter how hard you try to get here before him. Your mind constantly wonders how he gets here so fast. You take a seat next to Dave on the bench. "Hey dude," you put on a fake smile trying to forget what happened but it's like super glued to your brain. "Sup man, got you some Starbucks," he said handing you an iced coffee. "What's your deal with Starbucks?" "I dunno man maybe I got some prissy white girl on the inside." You both chuckle at his joke. "By the way how have you been?" Dave said looking your direction not sure if he's making eye contact or not. "I've been doing good Dave. Thanks for asking!" You knew even if you did tell the truth on what happened, no way he would believe you. To most humans demons are only myths. "Now John tell me when are you going to stop fuckin' lying?" "Wait what," it's like he can read you like a fucking book."No Dave, seriously I'm fine." You're mentally claming up inside. "John for real tell me what's wrong." "Fine..but you probably won't believe me..," You continue on " A couple nights ago me and my sister went hunting...demon hunting. It didn't work out very well for us. She got kidnapped by two blonde demons. One male and the other female. All I did was stand there and run like a coward... I let her get kidnapped and now she's probably dead!" You look down tears sprinkling the ground. Dave's lips pursed together as he kept silent. You look up sniffling and wiping your eyes. "Se-see I told you, you wouldn't believe me.." "No, I jus- lets just get something to eat maybe that'll make you feel better." Dave helps you up from the bench and y'all walk to the nearest diner.

After eating you decide to go home. Dave was kind enough to walk with you too! You arrive at your porch and face Dave. "You wanna come inside?" "Nah, but I gotta tell you something." Dave said with a slight sorrowful look. "Sure what is it?" "Promise me you won't get mad at me before I tell you?" "Okay I promise. Why would I get mad at you Dave?" Dave bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Look I've been hiding secrets from you. You know those demons that took your sister? Yeah that's my family and yes I'm a demon. I just been using magic to look more human." The illusion of Dave then disappears. Now he has long and sharp fangs. You can also see his eyes glow a tint of red behind his shades. Those words were like knives digging into your back. Then he continues on, "I didn't know that was your sister either. I didn't even know your family hunted. Listen I'm sorry and I'll try to-" That's it you've heard enough of his blabbering. "Dave just leave please.." "Wait John I didn't kn-" Dave said walking closer trying to get some type of compromise. "No, Dave! I don't care leave!" "John just plea-" "I said leave I never want to see you again!" You grunt and push Dave back running into your house locking the door behind you. You slid down the door sitting right by it. This has officially been the worst couple of days in your entire life. First your sister was kidnapped by demons and now you found out your best friend is one of them! Or should you say ex-best friend now...

A sudden knock was heard from the door. You get up to check who's at the door. It's Jake and Jade! You take a deep breath and open the door. "Jade! Jake!" You s,I'll and give the, a big hug. "It's nice to see you again John!" Jade says happily as you greet them inside. "Yeah, you too Jade." You give another smile as everyone takes a seat on the couch. "Who was that rather dashing fellow you were talking to?" "Yeah! He was like totally hot!" Shit they saw you talking with Dave. Just play it cool. "It's no one important trust me." " well o-Kay then. So wh were we called here lad?" Jake said looking over. "Well to put it bluntly.. Jane was kinda kidnapped by demons and who knows what could've happened to her by now..," You say looking down as the flashback went through your mind. "What?!?!" Jade stood and slammed her hands on the table. Jake looks off out the window. "How could she was such a great hunter..." Jake looks back over at you. "Don't worry we'll get your sister back even if it's the death of me."


	4. Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==> be Jane.

You're back to being Jane. It's been about a week since you've been kidnapped and woo has it been a party for you. They've pretty much got you on a routine now. First they give you lunch, next restroom and shower breaks, and last dinner, then you sleep and the process repeats. Every single day. You've pretty much gotten use to this. Roxy has also been visiting a lot lately which is nice you guess, but you've been hearing a lot of arguing beyond the walls for a while. Sometimes you try to listen closely to hear what they're arguing about but never can make out the words. You shrug it off for now, as long they're not yelling at you you're good.

You hear a creek at the door and turn to face it. It's Roxy, she seem a little more agitated than usual almost like she's been crying. You give her a curious look and a raise of the eyebrow, "are you okay..?" Roxy looks over at you a little surprised that you asked that, after the fact of you clamming up and not talking to any of the demons here. Being some what concerned must be a shock to her. "Yeah I'm fine, what makes you ask?," Roxy takes a seat by you on the bed. "Well from what I can tell you aren't. You might want to check yourself in the mirror." Roxy make a confused noise before she snapped her fingers making a hand held mirror fall into her hands as she looks at her self. She notices that her eyeliner I smudged lightly and gives out a light smile and chuckle, cursing under her breath. "Well I guess you caught me Janey," you both giggle lightly and she makes the mirror disappear.

"Seriously, mind telling me what's got you all upset?," You look over at her while she's tending her makeup. You wonder how she's able to do that with no mirror to see what she's doing. She must be some type of pro at this or something.

"Sorry miss Janey, that's classified information," She looks back at you her makeup fixed. "I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow anyways," she chuckles lightly trying to avoid the thing you're trying to find out.

You give out a slightly frustrated sigh. Whatever it is, you're itching to find out. You were never the type let people hide secrets from you. You always found out one way or another, and this defiantly won't be the time you won't find out. Hell they could be arguing about you for all you know. Time to be a suck up you suppose. This isn't the method you prefer to use to get information but you got nothing else you could use at the moment. 

You scoot close to her and latch onto one of her arms as she gives you a questionable look. You look up at her with pleading eyes keeping silent. She snickers at you, surprised that you're even doing this. "Please?," you smile up at her. "Nope," she says seeming amused by this. "Come on, please?" "Nah." "Just one little hint?" "Nuh uh." "I'll do anything for you." "Nice try Janey." "I might be able to help." "I doubt that," she raises her eyebrow. 

She's not budging to how much you plead. You let out a defeated groan and lay back on the bed, thinking about what else you could do. Something strikes your mind and honestly it doesn't hurt or try. "I'll let you do anything you want to me and I won't complain about it." She looks back at you with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow. You've peaked her interest. "Anything?," she kept that same amused smile. "That's what I said didn't I?" 

"Okay then I'm only gonna give you a hint and save the details for later," she looks back at you waiting for some type of approval from you. You sit up giving a nod and an 'okay'. Her giving a hint isn't the best thing, but it's better than nothing. "Okay so like I don't want you to dread on what I'm about to say to much, because if you do I'll regret telling you it. What all this arguing and what's been upsetting me so much is you and what's going to happen to you," she says kinda sorrowful about what's been happening. "What did you mean 'what's going to happen to me'?," you look at her with a concerned look for your own well being. "Like where you're going to go and when. The whole Condese shit has been so stressful and stupid it's not even worth it anymore," she sighs looking off into no certain direction. You look at her and you can tell whatever she's not really telling you it's eating her alive. You also think that for right now it's the best not to bother her with anymore of your questions. To be perfectly honest you feel kinda sorry for her. You let out a slight sigh and wrap your arms around her side hugging her. You can tell she is a bit surprised by this, but instead of retorting she hugs you back.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's only temporary," you try to give her a warm smile. "Yeah thanks Janey," She smiles back and releases from the hug. Roxy soon gets up and stretches, "Welp I think that's enough of 'Roxy's emotions gone wild' for one day, don't ya' think? So yeah see you maybe tomorrow." Roxy then leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

You're left alone in your room once again. You lay back and think about what you and Roxy had just talked about. What does she exactly mean 'where you're going and when'? Are they just going to take you to whoever this 'Condese' person is in a matter of hours or days? Maybe they're not even going to trade you off, and you'll just stay here forever until you die. They could just kill you in no time if they wanted. You have no idea what's going to happen you, that's what worries you the most. Your mind is only left to ponder all the horrible things that could happen to you now separated from the original plan of what was going to happen to you.

The whole day you are left alone doing absolutely nothing. No one has visited you other than Roxy earlier, not that you're not used to it. You've only gotten up from your bed to get food that's been handed to you through your door or going to the restroom. Your thoughts the whole day have been about what Roxy had told you. No matter how you try to distract your mind from it, it always seems to come seeping back into your thoughts. So far it's been a sleepless night, you have no exact idea what time it is or how long you've been up, all you know is that everything a quiet down and it's some time at night.

Once you've finally started to drift off to sleep, you felt something grab you. You go to scream only letting a little squeal out before a hand covers your mouth. You hear a hushed tone speak, "okay shh, just be quiet and let me explain okay?" The voice sounds familiar but you can't seem to make out the figure above you. The mysterious figure sits you up their hand still over your mouth holding you, "If I let go of your mouth you promise not to be loud as fuck or scream?" You nod your head lightly. They release their hand from your mouth and lean back a bit giving you a little room. You turn quickly to face whoever was holding you like that, to only seeing a dim glow of red eyes. Other than that the room is completely black, but you know who it is. It's the younger demon of Dirk's, Dave. You wonder what the fuck is going on and why he's in your room this late.

"Okay like I was saying," Dave goes on, "let me explain why I'm here. You're going back." You look at him mildly confused. "Wh- what?" Dave lets out a sigh. "I guess the short version of explaining things isn't going to work. What I'm saying is, you need to leave. Unless you want to be handed to bitch queen tomorrow we need to go. Im going to take you back to your brother, so you both can be happy and our friendship can be patched up." "So from what I'm getting here, you're just doing this so you and John can be friends again?," you raise an eyebrow kinda annoyed. "No, not only for that. Well mostly for that but you benefit from it too. Also not so loud, the others are asleep and they don't even know I'm doing this. Do you want to leave or not?" You murmur a 'yes' and Dave grabs your arm lightly, "alright then let's get going."

He opens the door to outside your room to the living room. The whole house is still dark but you can make out slightly darker figures of pieces furniture around. Dave still having a hold of your lower arm, leads the way through the house trying to be as silent as he can. You both pass sections of the furniture that you made out when your foot stepped on something plush. It made a long squeak. The squeak sounded like the loudest thing ever as it dragged out, Dave's grip on your arm tightened even more. You both rush out the front the front door closing it behind y'all. 

"Great job," Dave said letting go of your arm. "Sorry I can't see in the pitch darkness. What did I even step on anyways?," you say rolling your eyes. "One of those stupid puppet things that my bro makes, but that's not important. We need hurry they'll know your missing sooner or later." You hope that it's later than sooner. 

You both leave the steps the home and go down the barren streets of night. It's cold and you have nothing to layer you down in. They took your jacket and never gave it back for some obscure reason. Dave soon turns to you walking fast, "look We both know it won't be long till they come to find us, so we gotta pick up the pace here." You nod and began to run the way to your home, cold air filling and burning throughout your lungs. Dave is already way far ahead of you, you wonder how in the hell someone could ever run that fast. It's hard to keep up but some how you manage, running as fast as your legs can carry you. 

Once you both arrive at your house, Dave knocks. "Dave you know I could jus-," you try to say nicely before he cuts you off. "Nah, I got this." You both wait a few seconds before John answers the door. He seems drowsy like he just woke up. "Dave it's 1am and I thought I told you neve-" John comes to an erupt pause when Dave moved aside. Johns gaze met yours in a shock not believing that you were actually there. "Jane!," He yells out and runs right past Dave and embraced you into a tight hug. You hug him back tears lightly going down your face. "I missed you so much how have you been taking care of yourself?," you ask still keeping him in a hug. "I've been doing fine what about you?," John chuckles lightly. "Better now!" You smile widely. This has been one of the happiest moments of your life. Two figures emerge from the front door looking out. You notice it's Jake and Jade as they come and make it a group hug. You all converse while Dave stands off to the side. 

Jake notices Dave standing off to the side his voice lowering into confusion and slight disgust, "Who is he...?" Dave's face remains straight even though the tone Jakes voice is almost insulting. "Oh! That's Dave, he's a demon that kinda helped me escape," you say releasing yourself from the group hug. Jake looks at Dave then you, "a demon helping you escape? That sounds rather odd doesn't it?" "I guess so but we both kinda benefit from it though," you say as John and Jade go to Dave talking to him. 

Everything seems to be Almost normal and happy for once. You're so glad that you got to talk to everyone again and let them know you're okay. Three others come up they're eyes glowing. Shit, it's the other demons. "What the hell were you thinking?," you can hear Dirk say as you look at Dave. You can see him curse under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long! Also here is my tumblr if you ever need me strider-the-pony-rider.tumblr.com ~yandere


	5. Chapter 5

Dave straight face is unreadable as he walks past towards the other demons. "Alright before you got batshit bananas and I'll be grounded for another centuries, this was all my plan and none of the others had to do with any of it. Meaning the person at fault here is me. I mostly did this for myself so me and John could be friends again also they could help us with you know what."

You glance your eyes more towards Dave than the whole demon group around him. What is he even talking about? This makes no sense what so ever to you, but this is probably going end up with you going back with them and some of your family members dead by the end of the night. You look at the others and they seem mildly confused about it too. 

"Dave," you hear Rose speak up. "Do you think that four measly hunters will be enough to face her when she's got a whole army wrapped around her finger, nor I think they would help us after what we did." 

"Well yeah I know they're not enough and half of them probably don't even know how to fight except Jane and that guy that has a weird fashion sense over there." You look back at Jake finding him looking offended. "But we can train them properly and get the others in on it too. They've been talking how've sick they are with her, there's no doubt they'll help us."

The other demons look at each other and converse lightly about what Dave had recently said then turning back towards him. "You do realize that what you're saying is highly dangerous and if we fail every single one of us will be personally executed by the queen herself for attempted assassination?," Dirk exclaims impassively. Dave gives a light nod his lips slightly pursed. "Welllll before we do anything we need to go inside and make a plan," Roxy peaks her head from the back of the group and they all face you. You can't help to roll your eyes and give a slight smile. "Alright everyone, inside I guess." Jade Jake and John look at you as if you're crazy letting four demons into the house as the others walk past them.

You offer everyone a seat on the various couches and recliners around a coffee table. You flip on the living room light switch and take a seat by Roxy. It feels good to be out of the cold and back in your own house finally. "Okay, first things first we gotta know what you' were talking about outside," you speak for yourself, Jake, and the others. "Okay this is all you gotta know without making a two hour story that no one needs or wants to hear, so the demon queen a.k.a the condese has been ruling over us for centuries and she's hasn't been doin' a very good job at it. All of us and a lot of others are tired of her, so we've been thinking of over ruling her ass," Roxy speaks besides you loud enough so everyone can hear. "Ah, so it's an anarchy is it? I'm always up for a good rumble," Jake says stretching out his arms. You look at Jake and roll your eyes. You can say he's not the best shot out of the two of you, even his sister is better shot than both of you combined. 

"Well I suppose you can call it an anarchy, but I suggest that we call the others before making plans without them," Rose said glancing at the clock on the wall. "But I don't think this is the right time. It's almost 3:30 right now." You look up at the clock and turns out she's right. Everyone else is looking pretty tired too. "Well then I think it's time for bed for everyone. You four can sleep on the couches, Jake you're with John and Jade you're sleeping with me. In the morning we can continue talking about this and you guys can call up your friends." Everyone nods and you Jake, John, and Jade head upstairs with you.

You head down a long hallway that leads to your room. Opening the door, you flip on the light switch and sit on your bed finally relaxing. Jade walks in after you closing the door behind her. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed. You look at her wondering if she's okay. "Jade you know you can scoot up closer. Are you okay?" Jade looks over you kinda flustered. "Oh! No no! I'm fine trust me!! I've just been thinking..," her voice drifts off. "About what?," you raise an eyebrow at her and sit at the end of the bed beside her. "About those demons down there. Like can we trust them? What will happen if we do help them?," her expression of sadness has deepened even worse. It's all over her face. "I honestly don't know any of those answers honestly, but if anything does happen it's nothing we can't handle right?," you say giving a confident smile punching her arm lightly in a playful way. She laughs lightly, "I guess so, I'm just worried for everyone ya know?" "Oh Jade, I'm sure everything will be fine," you give a comforting smile and pull her into a hug. She hugs back for a moment then you both release. "Alright let's get to bed we've got an eventful day in front of use tomorrow," you say climbing back into the bed under the covers patting the open spot beside you. "Yeah you're right," she climbs in beside you. "Goodnight Jane." "Goodnight Jade," you turn to face the wall closing your eyes drifting off to sleep.

You wake up to the light of the sun shining into your room. You find Jade still asleep right beside you snoring lightly. You climb over her and head out your room. The house is silent right now; you can't help but feel peaceful. You make your way down stairs and find that the demons are still resting as well. You check the clock finding its 8:46 in the morning right now. You walk to the kitchen making a pot of coffee. As you get out a mug, a voice erupts behind you. 

"Good Morning Jane." The voice scares you, making you drop the glass. You turn to face Rose standing by the door of the kitchen. "Oh did I startle you? I'm sorry let me clean this up," she said giving a sheepish smile. "Oh no, it's fine. I didn't know anyone else was awake so you kinda spooked me. Here let m-" "no I got it," Rose said cutting you off. She then chanted something that sounded like gibberish to you; your broom and dust pan float by you cleaning up the broken mug you just dropped. "Well uh thanks I guess," you say kinda confused but glad you didn't have to clean it. She gives a light nod back as a response.

You offer her a coffee and she politely obligates your offer. Little by little the others pour in getting their coffee and sitting around the tablets chatting. "Well I think it's time we discuss our plan of over ruling that blasted queen," Jake said sipping his coffee. "Alright, let me just call up the others it won't take too long for them to get here," Roxy replied pulling out her phone and walking out of the room. She then enters back a few minutes later, "they should be on their way!" You all wait drinking the rest of your coffee and conversing.

In due time, there was a knock at the door. You get up towards the door, everyone following. You open the door so several figures; a total of four. The first one that catches you eye is the smallest one. He has dark circles under his eyes and ginger red hair. The one next to him is not taller by much; having short black hair, weirdly shaped red lens glasses, and a cane of some sorts she's standing by. The one behind the girl with the glasses is probably the most intimidating one out of all of them. She has long blonde hair, a right metal arm, and something looks up with one of her pupils like there's eight of them all together in one eye. The final one seems the most approachable. She has very short styled hair, black lipstick, and nicest dressed in the group. Though kinda nervous by them, you invite them in your house with mild caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't as long as I want them to be oops-


	6. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't really updated I get writing block and just ughhhhhh

The ones that you've just invited in your house seem to make themselves right at home except the one how is nicely dressed. You've noticed that each of them has spread out and is talking one another including the ones who are already staying at your house at the moment.

"Really Dave, these are the ones you've chosen to help us?," you hear the short one call out.

He's a bit to loud for your taste not to mention his voice is raspy as well. "Yeah they all seem really lame!" The girl with red glasses cut in beside Dave.

"Aw, come on guys we gotta give them a try, one of them seems cool," the girl from across the room puts her arm around John. She sure does stretch out her vowels out way to much.

The girl beside Dave snickers, "That guy is the opposite of cool; cool is this guy right here!" She then pointed her fingers at Dave and gave a smirk. 

"Ugh, not really. This dude seems even cooler than Dave," the other cuts back.

John tries to inch away slightly but the girl just pulls him closer to her. The one beside Dave smirk turns into a frown then they both argue about which one is cooler; what a pointless argument.

You hear another loud voice to the side of you. You find out that it's the short one arguing with Jade about something.

"How do you know that we can't fight hmmmm?!!" You hear Jade call out.

"Cause human suck at their fucking job!" The other one snarks back.

"And what's that?!"

"Obeying us demons!"

"That makes no sense!!!!"

"Well you don't make any sense either!"

Augh, your just so frustrating!!" Jade grabs the sides of her hair.

They also continue their pointless argument while the other two are still yelling about who's cooler. What type of maddens have you started by letting these other demons into your house. 

You look over to Rose, Dirk, Roxy, and the only other demon who isn't arguing; seeing she whispers something and Rose gives a light nod. Rose walks in the middle of the room saying something you can't make out but see her lips move. Roxy, Dirk, and the demon plug there ears as a loud high pitched screech is projected through the whole house. Everyone including you falls to your knees trying to block the noise putting your hands over your ears.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we being?." You look up seeing Rose with a very unpleased smile on her face. "Let's start off with introducing each other." Rose turns to the one she was originally talking to, "This demon right here is Kanaya." She gives a wave and a quiet hello." 

Next up," she turns to the short one who was arguing with Jade. "That over there is Karkat; sorry ahead of time if he tries to make an unwillingness fool of himself while he yells at you." "What th-" Karkat tried to cut in before Kanaya put her hand over his mouth and gave out a sheepish laugh and an apologetic smile.

"Lastly," she looks back at the two who were arguing about who was cooler. "Those two who were fighting about useless topics are Vriska and Terezi." "Ahem, it's not useless it's rather important to us four cause the coolest will win," Terezi says beside Dave with him giving a nod. Win what you wondered. "Oh, my bad," Rose said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Can we now begin our early stages of our plan?," Rose looks to you with an unpleased smile due to the event that just occurred. You give a nod and lead everyone into the kitchen. Mostly everyone sits around the table except the few that couldn't sit due to the lack of chairs. "Okay so everyone here knows that the Condesce is very powerful demon," Dirk speaks turning his head towards you and the other hunters, "but she is also very intelligent, witty, and has a lot of other demons to her disposal. This won't be an easy job, so if your going to bail do it now and don't waste our time later." All the attention in the room are focused on you four as everyone falls silent. You want to speak but you feel a lump in your throat; you're scared and you won't know what will happen to you or those you care about if you go through with this plan. Jake rises to your side with a confident smile, "we'll do it! We never back out of challenges even if our lives depend on it!" You give a small uncomfortable laugh at jakes determination, but you're   
Clearly unsure of how to feel about doing this.

"Now then that's out of the way, I've been profiling the Condesce and her minions on Derse. She mostly uses everyone to her power to do things for her while she sits in her chair, she also have a few guards beside her at all times. Don't let that fool you, just because she uses pawns doesn't mean she isn't very strong. Killing her pawns will be the easy part. The only tricky part is killing them without being caught then killing the queens guards and herself," Roxy says leaning on the table.

"That's why we're going to create a diversion. The Condesce wants you brought to Derse in a couple of weeks," Dirk looks towards you direction, "I'm going to act like I'm handing you over to her while the others are taking care of her minions in the rest of the castle. Once they get to us, I will release you and the battle will commence. Knowing if we'll win or lose right now is hard to tell, so the next few days we'll go through a series of trainings that I'll be listing later."

Rose stands to speak, "Alright so during the time were defeating the Condesce's advisers, we will be split into teams of twos. I have already made up the teams that would work good together. First you got Dave and John, then Jade and Karkat, vriska and Terezi, me and kanaya, lastly Roxy will be with Jake." 

You look around the room and you can tell everyone is displeased by this arrangement except for Terezi, Vriska, Dave, John, Roxy, Kanaya, and Dirk. "Rose what in the fuck is going through your thick skull to make you think I should be paired with someone as ugly and weak as her?!" Karkat stood up at the other end of the table slamming his hands down on the table. "Excuse you!!" Jade looked over at him glaring at him. "The reason I paired you who I paired you with who I paired you with, is that your team will be stronger like this than any other pairing." Most everyone seems slightly confused on what she said making her sigh. "Let me elaborate, sure a demon is powerful but other demons can be as powerful or even more. Most of the advisers in the castle hasn't even been out of Derse so that's why I paired some of you with the humans. They will be an unpredictable course of action to them, making our chances of taking over even higher. So I hope you guys get comfortable with your pairing real soon."

"Okay, let's say we do defeat the Condesce's little minions and we reach her, do we have any exact plan of fighting her?" Dave spoke looking at the other blonde headed demons. "As of right now, I don't think so. But later during training, we will be talking about her 'special abilities'." Dirk responded to his question.

Dirk then stands, "speaking of training, all of you get into some workout clothes." You all get up out of the kitchen to your own rooms. Jade follows to you to your room, "uhm Jane can I borrow some of yours since I didn't bring any?" You look back at her "yeah sure since you came on such short notice." You both walk in heading towards your dresser. You then get out two pairs of sweatpants and a long sleeve for Jade while you get a runners jacket.

You and Jade both walk out meeting the others in the living room, you can see that Dirk is going on about something currently. "We demons also have a special place for training which I am humbly taking y'all to. So everyone's ass is kicked in gear and ready to go?" He looked around seeing everyone is all here. He heads towards the door with the others following. Your the last one out, locking the door then catching up with the others.

You finally make it to the destination that Dirk was striving for; it feels like you've walked across the whole town and not to mention a little worn out already. This place feels a bit familiar. You get closer and without a doubt this is their apartment they held you captive in. Chills go up your spin from the memories coming back of what happened. Wether or not you like it here, you and the rest follow Dirk up and into the apartment. You don't even really inter the apartment part just up a fuck ton of stairs that lead to a roof.

"Well we're here." Dirk stands on the roof the others coming soon getting on as well. "This is your 'special training' place? I'm terribly but this isn't what I imaged when you were talking about it. I thought it would be an enclosed place with dummies and such." Jake said looking at Dirk. "Hey, this place is top notch when you have master strifers like us." Dirk shrugged it off.

You look around examining it then looking off the edge. It's a long drop down and no way in hell this is in any way safe. Once you fall off, there's no helping you. Dave looks over, "Let's hope no one falls off though." He chuckles a little to his own remark, while his words just put more knots In your stomach.


End file.
